


17 Days (or 16 days of people freaking out and 1 day that left them all shook)

by eenkhjin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Party, Possessive Alec, Probably more..., Prom, Secret Relationship, Student Council, Underage Drinking, enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenkhjin/pseuds/eenkhjin
Summary: The State Championship is in two weeks.Prom is the week after that.The whole school is freaking out.The only thing keeping Alec sane?Magnus Bane.As per usual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop reading prompts on tumblr because I end up not sleeping since my mind is overtaken with ideas of two very beautiful people in very specific situations (nothing dirty now...) But in the end, this is the result. Thank you to magnuscaresalot.tumblr.com for the prompt and I hope this isn't too much? I kind of went crazy with the plot... what plot? I don't even know... Enjoy!

**Thursday, March 15**

 

A cleanly dressed boy, with round glasses and a friendly smile, walks up to a man intently looking between a cookie and a brownie at the end of the lunch line, fingers drumming on the cold metal railings his lunch tray rested on.

“$10.” A girl whispers to her group of friends sitting and watching like hawks as the shorter of the two men gets the other’s attention.

“No way, definitely not his type.” Another girl at the table speaks up.

“What? And how would you know Alec’s type?” Someone challenges.

“Have you not been watching the past four guys that asked him? He straight up denied three of them and that guy looks like one of them.”

“Wait!” A guy almost screams but manages to lower his voice in time, eyes wide as he witnesses a smile break over Alec’s face. “I’m in, $20 that he’s the one.”

The whole cafeteria holds their breath, a sudden silence falling over the room, as Alec, decked up in his fitted basketball hoodie with his last name proudly embroidered on his back, puts his hand on the shorter man’s shoulder with a wide smile. However, only those close enough to the two hears exactly what he says.

“I’m sorry, but thank you for asking.”

“Fuck! You owe me $5!” Someone shouts from across the room making Alec flinch and become very aware of all the eyes on him.

The shorter man scurries away with a small ‘okay’ under his breath and Alec is left alone to be scrutinized under his peers’ gaze. Nothing new, really. With a sigh, he quickly makes his way through the tables, his dessert long forgotten, and finally reaches familiar faces all giving him the “look.”

“This is ridiculous.” Is all Alec says before he sits down next to his step brother.

“If only they knew you weren’t so single.” Jace whispers with a sly look.

“Honestly, big brother, I still don’t understand why it’s all a secret.”

Alec sighs and points his fork at Izzy.

“Listen, Magnus and I agreed to take it slow and I promised our parents that I will take school and basketball seriously this year, no distractions.”

“Yeah, because Magnus is  _ so  _ distracting.” Lydia comments, doing a horrible job at keeping her laughter in.

Alec rolls his eyes because what else can he expect from his friends and siblings. Of course none of them was going to make this any easier. This whole year was not going easy on him.

It’s his senior year and scouts are literally everywhere he turns up at. Both Jace and him are under pressure from their parents to get into their dream universities with scholarships because that’s the least everyone expects from the Lightwoods. Jace has track and field to focus on while he has basketball. Lucky for Izzy, she already has everything planned out and one more year before their parents begin breathing down her throat.

Don’t get him wrong, Alec also had everything planned out too. He never let his grades slip, always maintaining a GPA above 3.7, that’s the lowest his parents allowed him to go, and participating in every school event to show his team spirit and support for his little sister and her work as part of the Student Council. The fact that he lead his team to States twice before gave some leeway with his parents and this year, as the captain, he’s more busy to worry about them.

The only ‘unplanned’ part of his perfect four years was, is Magnus Bane. The infamous name whispered in the hallways of his high school, the genius student from the Downworld Private Academy that everyone seems to love to hate but secretly wish to be like him or even be allowed to be a single stand of the perfectly made hair on Magnus’s head.

Everyone in Idris High knew of Magnus Bane. No matter what event the two school went head to head, if Magnus decided to participate in it, Idris High would just simply have to accept their defeat. But, Idris High stood their ground when it came to sports mainly because Magnus didn’t find doing sports to be his cup of tea.

However, that didn’t mean that the two schools didn’t interact on non-competitive level. There were always parties, “friendly” get togethers, and people simply knowing other people that would ultimately lead the rival students to become somewhat friends.

It was during one of those events that Alec had met the famous Magnus and it took him exactly 0.5 seconds to fall in love. He never stood a chance, the way Magnus had entered the room, demanding attention with his sultry makeup, detailed outfit that Alec had never seen and will probably never see in stores, and strut that screamed perfection was enough. More than enough. He couldn’t do anything but to simply trail after the other boy until Magnus gave in and exchanged numbers.

It took them no more than three other meetups to acknowledge their feelings for each other and Alec found himself, after a long winter break, no longer a single man. However, with Alec’s parents being who they were, he needed their relationship to stay on the down low until basketball season was over. Magnus, being the understanding human being that Alec did nothing to deserve, happily agreed, promising that he would wait until Alec was fully in the clear.

It’s natural that Jace and Izzy would know about his relationship, being the main players of setting them up and making sure their parents didn’t find anything out. However, they weren’t the nicest people to begin with, always finding ways to make Alec flustered.

“I won $34 so far, I’m not complaining.” Jace shrugs and does a spectacular job at dodging Alec’s hand.

“You’re betting on me?”

“Of course! It’s easy money. Oh, and Alec, can you at least make it look like you might agree to some of these guys that approach you? Make it believable? Ow!” He doesn’t miss Izzy’s fist to his shoulder, her shorter stature doing nothing to represent the amount of heat she puts behind her punches.

“Thank you.” Alec sweetly smiles at his sister.

“Of course, but tell me,” her voice goes lower, more quiet, “what’s bothering you?”

Alec sits back, his untouched lunch sitting in front of him as the other three at the table intently wait for him.

“Magnus, that’s what.”

“What? Problems, already?” Lydia says, face scrunched up in confusion.

Alec shakes his head.

“No, it’s his birthday tomorrow.”

The three make an ‘o’ with their mouths, finally understanding Alec’s little distress. It wasn’t much of a secret that the brunette had horrible sense of “romance” and only his true determination, never ending persistence, and a butt load of coaching from his siblings allowed him to date Magnus. Or maybe because Magnus found Alec’s stuttering, bumbling mess endearing enough to give him a chance.

“So what’s the plan?”

Alec groans this time, face not so gracefully landing by his lunch.

“I honestly have no idea. I know he’s friends are doing something for him tomorrow and he’ll probably want to be with his family, so I was planning on doing something on Saturday?”

“Sounds good.”

“Yeah? Well, wait until I tell you what I have planned!” Alec sarcastically says, face still hidden from his friends.

“I’m sure Magnus would be fine with just spending all day with you.” Izzy puts it in quietly, trying to gage her brother’s reaction.

“But he’s Magnus Bane! I have to do something for him.” Just as he finishes his words, the bell rings, breaking everyone into rush to get to their next class. Jace and Lydia give Alec a hard pat on his back before joining the hoard of students, leaving him with his sister.

“Come one, big brother. I’m sure you’ll figure something out. You already bought him a gift, right?” Alec nods, body refusing to do anything more. “That’s a start. I’ll walk you to your next class.” She picks up his bag and waits for him to log his large body behind her, mind busy with too many ideas, but none seeming worthy enough for his boyfriend.

 

**Friday, March 16**

 

Magnus smiles down at his phone as he sits at a massive table filled with food and friends all around him. However, every now and then, his phone would vibrate and his whole attention would be directed towards the small device, celebration around him all forgotten.

This morning started out amazing. Magnus woke up to a message from Alec, an embarrassingly cheesy poem about Magnus’s hair, or something that he didn’t really understand but fully appreciated. He had called Alec to thank him and they remained talking on the phone until Magnus pulled up to his school.

The moment he stepped in school, his friends all ambushed him, dragging him to his locker and forcing him to open it while they recorded because the moment needed to be documented. A massive smile broke over Magnus’s features as he looked upon the masterpiece his friends made of his locker, pictures of all of them everywhere, glitter and balloons flying out into the hallway, and small boxes of gifts neatly stacked halfway up the metal box.

His birthday was literally celebrated in every class he went to, his classmates and teachers congratulating him, making him feel extremely bashful, something Magnus rarely felt. After school, he was whisked away, regardless if he had duties as Student Council President, and brought to his favorite hibachi grill.

“Magnus! Stop with your phone!” Ragnor yells from across the table, almost flicking a piece of meat stuck on his fork. “You’re missing the show.”

As Magnus looks up, a massive fire train makes its way before him, stopping for those around to pick up any food they want. Magnus glares back at Ragnor but does as he’s told and puts his phone away.

It’s not his fault Alec decided to send practice selfies, chest and arms glistening in sweat, hair all messy with a tired but happy smile on the man’s face. Magnus wasn’t strong enough to ignore that.

“So, how are things with pretty boy?” Luke begins, voice washed out by the loud chatter around them. But it’s loud enough for only Magnus to hear.

“Good.” Is his answer, unsure of how else to express himself without starting a monologue.

Luke nods in approval. Being one of the few people who was aware of their relationship, he become Magnus’s consultant and listening buddy of sorts.

“How’s prom shopping going? It’s still on March 31 st , right?” Luke asks this time. He also knew that Alec had asked Magnus to prom a week ago, a day that Magnus had mass texted his friends freaking out because that meant Alec was ready to make their relationship public, right?

Magnus nods and a happy wiggle runs through his body.

“I have an appointment for a suit fitting this Sunday and Alec’s sister will be joining me. It’s going to be amazing!”

Luke smiles and pats Magnus’s shoulder proudly. If no one knew better, someone could easily mistake Luke for a parent by how fatherly he acts sometimes.

“Any plans with Alec today?”

“Nah, his practice’s going to end late, they’re reviewing some plays from previous games or something.”

“Well, that sucks.”

Magnus shrugs, thanking a friend sitting on his other side for placing a nice chunk of steak on his plate.

“It’s fine. I like that he’s so serious about school and sports.”

Luke laughs, little bits of rice almost escaping his mouth, much to Magnus’s horror.

“You say that but I know you want all his attention on you.”

Magnus rolls his eyes but there’s no point in denying his friend who knew him better than he knew himself.

“If you were dating Alec, wouldn’t you?” Is his retort, smiling triumphantly when Luke gives up on him with a small shake of his head and shovels more food into his mouth.

His friends were getting louder by the minute and Magnus soon loses himself in the celebration, going from one place to another, a whole night planned out just for him by those people who loved him dearly. After several hours of singing their throats out, Magnus stumbles his way back to his room, head still pounding with residue bass from all the pop songs he sang, he plummets into his bed.

He knows he needs to wash away his makeup and take a shower but he’s tired and his bed is so comfortable. Within a minute, Magnus is almost asleep, but something vibrating in his jacket stirs his tired mind.

Blindly, he fishes the device out and answers his phone without a second thought.

“Hello?”

“ _ Magnus? _ ” He hears a familiar voice and a smile tugs at the edges of his lips.

“Alexander.” He breaths out and receives a small chuckle.

“ _ Sorry, were you asleep? _ ”

“No, darling, but I was pretty close. I just got back.”

“ _ Wow, they really tired you out. _ ”

Magnus sits up, realizing that his room lights were still on.

“In a good way. How was practice?”

Alec hums and sounds like he’s doing something, maybe moving things around his room?

“ _ It tired me out too. We technically didn’t do much physical stuff but listening to our coach drone on about lines and formation really tires the mind. _ ” There’s a loud crash and Alec curses under his breath. “ _ Everyone is asleep right now but I need to finish something before I head to bed. _ ”

That peaks Magnus’s attention. What could his boyfriend be up to past eleven at night? He was usually really good at sleeping in early.

“Oh? Something I can help with?” Magnus prompts, walking into his bathroom. He wants to groan because how was he walking around New York looking like this? His makeup had smudged and his hair was no long the perfection he left the house with.

There’s a long pause from Alec’s end before the man speaks again.

“ _ I’m fine. So tell me, how was your birthday? _ ”

Magnus puts the call on speaker and picks up his makeup remover. With a deep sigh he begins his nightly break down of his day that he does just for Alec because the man seems to genuinely want to know everything about him and his life. Plus, Magnus gets to hear the deep hums and agreements from Alec during their quiet nightly talks.

That’s how Magnus ends his night, freshly showered, comfortably warm inside his blankets and pillows, with Alec’s soothing words that slowly transition into small sleeping sounds right by his ear. Even without seeing the man, Alec always made it easy for Magnus to feel taken care of and loved. He falls asleep blissfully, unaware to the massive day his Alexander has planned just for the two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I just write... It's too late for this... I should be sleeping... but enjoy?

**Saturday, March 17**

Magnus can feel the sun piercing into his room as he wishes he had remembered to close his curtains before falling asleep. He turns around a bit in hopes to hide away from the brightness when he ends up hitting something solid as a warm palm brushes over his forehead. In a sudden realization that he’s not alone, his tired eyes break open to come face to chest with someone indeed in his bed.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Comes the whispered answer to all the questions running through Magnus’s mind. He looks up to see a smile brighter than the morning sun directed right at him and this time he doesn’t want to hide away from it.

“Morning.” Magnus says, voice slightly scratchy and rough.

Alec’s fingers continue to thread through his soft black locks as he bends forward to plant a kiss on his forehead.

“Good morning.”

“When did you... no, how did you get in here?” Magnus doesn’t stop his arm sneaking its way around Alec’s waist, not that the other man minds all that much.

“Your uncle let me in.”

Magnus pulls back with an amazed expression and a small smile.

“You conspired with him? How did you get him on board?” He can’t believe Alec was able to convince his uncle to let him in, to even get in contact with the busy man. He feels slightly betrayed by his uncle and extremely impressed by Alec.

Alec gently massages his temples and moves his fingers over the buzz cut, doing amazing things that Magnus wishes he would never stop.

“I may or may not have gotten on my knees and offered my first born, but I think I’ve won his trust.”

Magnus can’t contain his laugh, turning fully away from his boyfriend just so he has enough space to curl in on himself. The moment Magnus’s back is turned, Alec pulls the man towards himself, his chest warm against Magnus’s back and buries his head into the man’s neck.

“Stop laughing and get ready, I’ve made plans today.”

Magnus manages to calm himself and gets ready, but not before making Alec tell him exactly what had happened while he was asleep. He gets a front view seat later, during breakfast, when his uncle, before leaving for work, gives a simple “play nicely or pay the price” speech to a red faced Alec who dutifully nods at all the right places and swears to bring Magnus back before ten.

The man leaves after a “have fun” wink to Magnus and a stern nod to Alec. Magnus did his absolute best to not laugh anymore because his sides were starting to hurt from how much laughing he had been doing so far. It was truly hard when faced with Alec’s adorable pout.

Their breakfast didn’t take long, Alec seeming very excited for their date that he refused to share any details about anything. Lucky for him, Magnus loved surprises.

\---

Alec takes another look at his watch and sighs. The traffic is, as he had planned, horrible. However, nothing’s going to stop him from making everything perfect for the man sitting next to him, eyes excitedly looking out of the car even if all they could see were cars and buildings.

Alec woke up this morning with a mission. He spent all of Thursday and Friday making plans and getting them approved by Izzy. He then had contacted Magnus’s uncle yesterday and had disclosed, in great detail, of everything he had planned for them and after receiving blessings from the man, he was allowed to come in the morning and be there when Magnus woke up.

He had hoped it wasn’t too creepy, but something in him compelled him to do exactly that, be the very first person Magnus saw this morning and, hopefully, be the last one tonight.

However, at the moment they were heading towards the Brooklyn Botanic Garden because the cherry blossoms were already beginning to bloom and it was romantic. Or so he hopes. In less than fifteen minutes, their taxi finally pulls up to the main entrance of their first destination and Alec can already spot the small vibrations of excitement coursing through Magnus.

“I haven’t been here in ages!” Magnus says, legs leading him towards the ticket windows.

Alec grasps onto his arm and pulls the man towards himself.

“I got it already.” He interlocks their fingers and leads Magnus into the garden.

The two of them take their sweet time going from one section to another, each place bringing out different stories and memories from Magnus that he readily shares with Alec. The taller of the two fondly watches on, not really interested in flowers, but something about having Magnus surrounded by all this beauty, all this life, makes everything that much more engaging.

Once they finally reach the cherry blossom trees, something changes in Magnus. Alec runs his thumb over the back of Magnus’s hand in small circles, hoping that whatever he was feeling, he would feel comfortable enough to share with him.

“My mom used to love these.” Magnus says so quietly that Alec almost misses it.

Something stings inside of Alec. He’s well aware of Magnus’s past. Magnus had once told him that his father left when he was a newborn and his mother, so young, so pure, so fragile, wasn’t strong enough for the both of them. He was ten when she took her life, leaving him confused and scared. That’s when his mother’s brother took him in and raised him like his own son.

Magnus was forever grateful towards his uncle and by the time he reached that part of the story, his eyes began glistening and voice became so thin that all Alec could do was collect him in his arms and silently comfort him. Alec wasn’t great with words and he definitely didn’t know what to say then.

“Are you okay?” Alec hears himself say, eyes glued onto Magnus’s face instead of the beautiful flowers around him.

Magnus breaks into a small smile, one that calms Alec’s heavy beating heart.

“Thank you for bringing me here.” He takes a deep breath and slowly releases it. “I almost forgot how beautiful they were. Just like how my mom is in my memories.”

Alec leans in, because why stop his own overflowing feelings, and places a long kiss on Magnus’s temple.

They continue their tour of the garden, bodies even more closely placed, but this time Alec shares his own stories, albeit, not as interesting as Magnus’s, consisting mainly of his siblings and their crazy antics. It’s enough to have Magnus laughing again and that’s all Alec wants.

It takes them two hours to finish their little stroll and they’re back in a taxi heading to their second locale.

\---

“Nitehawk? You really planned this out, didn’t you?” Magnus teases as he looks up at the unique building with a line already visible for whatever show was being featured. “Do we stand in line this time?”

Alec shakes his head and proudly smiles down at him. Magnus chuckles and once again is lead into the building without much resistance. As they make their way towards their theater, he sees exactly what their watching.

“Singing in the Rain?!”

“Your favorite.” Alec has the audacity to wink at him. Magnus wants to smack him because when did he get so confident around him, but it also makes him so happy that he leans up and plants a kiss right on Alec’s unexpected lips.

“Well, I’ll take that as a ‘thank you’?”

“Keep this up and I might end up buying you a gift!” Magnus happily taps his arm as they find their seats. A theater attendant shows up to get their order and soon the movie begins with a content looking Magnus.

That makes Alec content. Second event, complete.

\---

Magnus almost dances his way around Alec, body still buzzing with excitement from the movie, accompanied with a quiet tune falling gracefully between his lips. Alec has to keep switching his hands around his boyfriend’s waist because the man won’t stay put, not that he’s complaining. So what if people were giving them weird looks? Alec’s too happy to care.

“So where to next?” Magnus does a twirl and Alec has to pull him so he doesn’t bump into someone.

“Still up for more?” Alec challenges.

“It’s only passed three! You don’t have to return me until ten!”

Alec pouts and holds more tightly onto Magnus’s waist.

“I don’t want to return you.”

“It’s your life on stake, my uncle loves me too much to do anything to me, but you... I’m not too sure.” He makes his point to gently tap-tap over Alec’s heart.

“Will his good graces not extend to me since I _am_ your boyfriend. Won’t you be sad if something happens to me?”

Magnus contemplates his words for a second before replying.

“You’re right. I do want to keep you around for a long time.”

“Good.” Alec plants a kiss on Magnus’s inviting lips. “That’s the plan.”

\---

He wants to laugh this time. The look Magnus has as his eyes take in their last date location is truly priceless.

“You, Alexander, are full of surprises today.”

“Good ways I hope?” Alec hands over the paperwork he had finished filling out to a worker and gets locker keys in exchange.

“Always good.” Is what Magnus says as he, for the third time that day, is lead into the locker room. They take no more than ten minutes to get changed, Magnus took a little more time to take his jewelry off and stash them away safely, and finally comes face to wall with, well, 60 feet of rock climbing wall.

“Wanna race?” Magnus casually adds as he stretches his arms over his head.

Alec’s eyes take a moment to appreciate the muscles that he rarely gets to see, what with Magnus’s love for detailed jackets and unique shirts; however, he’s suddenly yanked back to reality when he takes in what’s happening in front of him.

Magnus is getting his harness on and, sure, you might need some assistance, but the man that’s helping his boyfriend looks to be extra touchy with him. Alec doesn’t want to be “that guy” who glares at every person around Magnus but he can’t ignore what’s blatantly happening right in front of him.

“Alec? Did you hear me?” Magnus asks again, this time sounding a little concerned.

Alec shakes his head, clearing his mind because he’s probably over analyzing things.

“Sure, what does the winner get?”

“How about...” Magnus’s body jumps a bit and quickly looks back to the man helping him.

“Sorry, was that too tight?” The man asks, showing off an innocent smile.

The brunette’s eyes travel down to where the man is holding onto Magnus, the harness snugly placed around strong thighs with an unwelcome hand brushing over places that it has no business even reaching towards. Something snaps inside Alec and in less than a second he’s by Magnus’s side, the random man’s arm within his tight grasp, looking down at him with a deathly glare.

“Watch it.” He grits out darkly and the man hisses as the hold around his hand gets too tight for comfort.

Magnus places his own gentle, warm palm over Alec’s biceps and shakes his head. Alec tears his glare away from the worker to look at Magnus with a questioning look. However, the moment he sees his boyfriend, he quickly shuts his mouth.

With a swift turn, Magnus places himself right by Alec’s chest, slightly leaning back into it and points a perfectly manicured finger at the worker.

“Hope you enjoyed that because I can make sure that that’s the last time you ever get to touch anything close to a human. Now, humor me, how does one work here if they can’t use their arms? Huh?”

The worker yanks his arm back from Alec’s grip and looks between the two men with a slightly frightened and outraged eyes before storming away from them. A different worker rushes over to them, asking what happened and if they were okay. Before Alec can share exactly what he’s thinking, Magnus stops him and easily asks for a different belayer.

Once the worker leaves to get someone else, Magnus turns to Alec, their bodies so close that he can feel Magnus’s breath on his lips.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.” Is Alec’s quick reply.

“I could’ve handled it myself but you jumping in like that,” he shakily breathes out and it sends a shiver down Alec’s back, “was really hot.”

“Yeah?” A goofy smile overtakes Alec’s face and his eyes keep falling to Magnus’s lips much to his annoyance. They were discussing important things here and Alec just could not concentrate on anything but the man standing in front of him.

Someone clears their throat and the men pull away, greeted with two workers ready for them to climb. Alec hears Magnus’s chuckle as he steps away and a quick whisper that has his competitive spirit boiling.

“Loser has to do everything the winner says for an hour?”

Alec nods, rubbing some chalk over his sweaty palms.

“You’re on.”

\---

“So when does the hour start?” Magnus asks as Alec places the Chinese takeout they got on their way back to Magnus’s.

Alec really wants to ignore the triumphant smile Magnus had been sporting for an hour now since their trip to a wall climbing studio. However, after five climbs, they were both spent and Magnus did win three out of five fair and square. Alec was definitely going to honor their deal.

“Can we do it after dinner? I’m pooped.” Alec pleas.

“I honestly don’t care when it is, as long as you’re my slave for an hour, I’m a happy camper.”

Alec rolls his eyes, that’s all he can do at this point. He has no idea what Magnus has planned but there isn’t much he won’t do for him at this point. With that mindset, they settle down for dinner in the living room while watching random reality TV shows.

All the excitement of the day seems to have caught up with Magnus as Alec finds his boyfriend’s head carelessly placed on his shoulder with heavy eyelids that the man was losing against.

“Wanna head to bed?”

Magnus sluggishly nods.

“Have to wash up.”

“Come on, let’s go.”

Alec drags the sleepy man around the loft from room to room until he’s clean faced, freshly washed, and snug in his jammies.

Magnus grabs onto Alec’s hand when the man turns to turn make his bed.

“What about my hour?”

“You’re tired. We can save it until later, yeah?”

Magnus looks over Alec’s face for a moment before speaking up.

“Would it be mean of me to ask you to stay here tonight? Don’t you have practice tomorrow morning?”

Alec plays with Magnus’s bangs that lay softly over his eyes.

“If that’s really what you want. I don’t mind waking up a little early to drop by my place tomorrow. I might sleep better if I had you next to me?”

A small giggle overtakes Magnus as he pulls Alec closer.

“That was so cheesy.”

“But you liked it.”

Magnus nods, comfortably circling his arms around Alec’s waist.

“I liked it.”

Just as planned, Alec makes sure that he’s the last person Magnus sees before he falls asleep. He feels so at peace with their limbs entangled under the sheets as the moonlight gently covers their tired bodies. He’s even more glad that Magnus is the last person _he_ sees and the first person he will see when he wakes up tomorrow morning.                      

       

**Sunday, March 18**

“The shade needs to be a little lighter. It’ll look better with your complexion.” Magnus says as he places another shirt by all the things Izzy has already gathered to try on.

“Can you believe that we would’ve never met if my big brother and you weren’t dating? I would have missed out on my soul friend!” The girl dramatically sighs, fingers brushing over the ruffles of her dress.

“No worries, darling, we would’ve found each other eventually.”

Magnus sits back on a fancy leather couch outside of the dressing room as Izzy goes back to try on another dress. The two of them had already spent three hours shopping, the first hour and half on Magnus getting his suit fitted and the rest on finding Izzy her own prom attire.

This morning, Magnus woke up to find his bed empty with a small note from Alec. He had wanted to be awake when Alec left but he must’ve been more tired than he thought if he hadn’t heard his boyfriend leave.

Nevertheless, he had a date with Izzy to go to and didn’t have much time to dwindle on how much he wished Alec was still there. Luckily for him, Izzy was an amazing companion and his spirit was instantly uplifted.

“How about this one?” Izzy comes out with a tight shimmering dress with a mermaid bottom and a deep cut in the back.

“I feel like I would be scolded by both of your brothers if I allowed you to wear that, even if you look like a goddess in it.”

“Thank you, I feel pretty goddess like, too.” She does a little twirl and her bright smile reminds Magnus so much of Alec.

They finally agree on a dress, plus another five pieces not for prom, and they find themselves getting lunch at a small lounge with a second floor view of a busy 5th Ave.

“Can I ask you something?” Izzy says right after their waiter leaves with their orders. Magnus nods. “Are you really okay with keeping your relationship secret?”

Magnus sits back, taking a sip of his water.

“Sorry if it’s too personal, you don’t have to answer.” She quickly adds.

“It’s fine.” Magnus reassures. “I hope you being Alec’s sister doesn’t change your view of me.”

“Of course not. He may be my brother, but he has a really thick head. I try to be unbiased when it comes down to figuring out what exactly why big brothers are getting themselves into.”

“Well, in that case,” he sighs deeply, “it does kind of bother me. I guess?”

Izzy nods, sending him a soft smile.

“I would be bothered too. Especially when he gets asked out like every day.” She sighs, unaware of how stiff Magnus’s body becomes.

“Really?”

She finally seems to catch on to what she just had shared and alarmingly shakes her head.

“Sorry, I didn’t... I mean, yes. He does get asked out, but... he never agrees, he would never do that to...”

Magnus reaches over the round table to place his hand on her to calm the girl down.

“I know you didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Sorry.” She deflates into her seat.

Magnus wants to reassure her that it was nothing, that she should just forget about it but something deep down inside of him tells him that he’s not okay. He trusts Alec, he knows he would never do anything to him, anything to hurt him. But once a scar, it’s always a scar, no matter how long it takes to fade away.

 

     

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for going MIA! I got sick and really didn't have the strength to write... though I did have enough strength to read... smh. Anyways, this is short but I hope you all like it! Plus, sorry for any mistakes -_-

**Monday, March 19**

 

“Alec! Pass it to Hodge!” The coach’s voice resonates through the court louder than the pulsing in Alec’s head.

He turns a bit, eyes trying to find the forward but ends up with another guard by his side, blocking his view. He wants to cuss and yell at his teammates, he wants to scream at them to play like he knows they can, however, the time is running out and with a last glance to his right, he jumps and shoots.

The coach’s whistle indicates the end of their practice match and Alec releases a deep breath that seems to have been building up since the beginning of the season.

“Why is Alec the only one playing out here?” The man wearing their school’s jersey storms onto the court. “This is a team sport! He needs his teammates!”

Alec feels a pat on his shoulder and turns to see Victor smiling apologetically at him. While their coach drones on about teamwork, the small forward leans towards Alec.

“Good play.”

“I’d like to say the same to you.”

Victor chuckles and begins massaging his shoulder. Alec probably should take care of his own body too.

“Our practice yesterday killed us all. I don’t know how you’re still moving.”

Alec smiles back but the coach’s voice stops any further conversation.

“Practice dismissed. Alec! Gather your team after showers, we need to go over our State prep.”

“Yes, sir.”

The tired bodies all shuffle out of the gymnasium and into the locker room, majority walking right towards the showers while the remaining take a moment to eat and drink something. Alec takes the chance to check his phone and sees a message from Magnus.

“ _Outside! Take your time though, I’m gonna take a nap ;)_ ”

It’s been like this ever since they began dating. Both were super busy with their after school activities but Alec’s practice always ran latter than Magnus’s student council meetings. One day, a week after they began dating, Magnus showed up at Idris High and they spent the next two hours together inside his car, just talking and enjoying each other’s company. Soon, however, it turned into a makeshift date, where one would drive the other to a cafe or to the theaters. Anywhere where they could be alone.

Alec looked forward to their meetings more than anything these past few days. Who could blame him?

“ _Coach wants to meet about States, will probably take a while, sorry._ ” Alec quickly sends it off and makes his way towards the shower before the hot water gets all used up.

\---

“Listen up, States is this Saturday and I expect all of you to be present and at top condition. I’m giving you all some time to relax until Thursday! You know what happens on Thursday!” Groans are heard all around the locker room, boys too eager to leave but also not pleased with what they are about to hear. “That’s right! Bootcamp starts on Thursday. It’s our tradition to come together as a team right before finals and I’ve gotten permission from the school and your parents. We leave for the camp Thursday morning, 7 A.M. sharp! The camp is three hours away from where the State Championship is going to be held at so we will be driving straight from there to the game. If your friends and family wish to come to the game, they will have to meet you there.”

Alec can already see his siblings renting a private bus just to haul all the people who will be wanting to come to the match. They did the same thing last two years and this year probably won’t be any different.

“Now for the camp rules. The same thing as last year. One luggage per person, food and lodging will be provided so you won’t need anything other than clothes. On top of that, the one rule that you all hate is,” Alec really doesn’t understand this part of their boot camp, “no electronics allowed. The coaches and instructors will be in charge of keeping your families informed of your well-being. I don’t want any of you distracted during this camp. It’s almost a sacred part of our journey to the championship. We’ve won the last States this way and we will do it again!”

Alec can see so many of the guys shaking their heads but in the end of the day, they will all agree because no matter how stupid it all seems, they want to win no matter what.

“I’ll be seeing you all Thursday, bright and early. Dismissed!”

Alec bids his teammates goodbye and makes his way through the quiet parking lot with only few cars still lingering this late, most likely faculty. He liked parking away from all the hustle and bustle of high school students and their crazy driving, so he made an effort to part in the farthest lot, one that other students rarely used.

He spots his own car, all black Chevy Silverado looking extremely imposing next to a deep blue Audi s5 that Alec can bet has a certain sleeping someone in it. He makes his way to the driver side of the blue car and lean in to see through the tinted window a familiar face, looking so peaceful that Alec feels a little bad for waking him up.

After two taps, Magnus wakes up and he looks up at Alec with a bright smile. Alec waves and walks to the passenger door as he hears the locks open. He quickly seats himself down and is instantly attacked by two eager hands pulling him towards the other man.

With a chuckle, their lips finally meet after what feels like a long time. They haven’t seen each other since Sunday morning, technically, Magnus didn’t even see him that morning. However, Alec had definitely taken his sweet time looking over the sleeping man like the creep he was until he felt awkward just sitting there staring at Magnus. He left that morning with a deep kiss on the sleeping man’s lips and a quiet bye, not wanting to wake him.

However, kissing is so much better when both parties were awake and participating. If Alec hadn’t pulled away, Magnus would have probably climbed across the center console and made himself very comfortable on Alec’s lap.

“Someone missed me.” Alec smirks and plants a quick peck before fully pulling back.

“How was practice?”

“Good. Everyone’s dead from yesterday so the coach did a lot of screaming today.”

And as per usual, their conversation picks up with them talking about their days, including Alec’s impending boot camp that he’s not looking forward to. Magnus dutifully listens and assures the basketball player that he already knew about it. He knew enough about their school to know about their little pre-final “ritual” and was actually expecting it.

“How about we go on a date tomorrow? You don’t have practice, right? I heard your mom wanted to have dinner on Wednesday as a family. So I only get you today and tomorrow.”

Alec nods, already fully on board with the plan.

“Should I pick you up? Got anything in mind?”

Magnus hums and turns to face his steering wheel. He drums his fingers on his thigh in deep thought before nodding.

“I think so. I’ve been meaning to visit this new restaurant and we still need to get your tux.”

At the mentioning of the tux, Alec doesn’t stop a groan from escaping which results in getting an unamused hit from his boyfriend.

“You promised I would be in charge of our attire and that I have your full cooperation.”

“Of course,” Alec slowly nods, willing to do about anything to appease the man, “what kind of a person in their right mind wouldn’t let you pick out their clothes?”

“Good,” Magnus singsongs his words, “Izzy was a delight to dress, I hope the same is true with you. Though,” his swift fingers, sporting rings of different size and style and a flashy purple manicure, find themselves on Alec’s thigh, “I rather undress you.”

“Magnus.” Alec deeply sighs into his words, clasping his own hand over Magnus’s, preventing it from doing anything further.

“I know, I know.” Magnus pulls back with a pout. “I was just teasing.”

Alec smiles at the childish look that he never knew Magnus could pull of so well but he thinks this is perfect. Them, here, in their own little world, is just perfect.

 

**Tuesday, March 20**

 

“Magnus, I can buy an already made suit.” Alec comments as he follows the instructions to raise his arm as a tailor pins pieces of cloth around his body.

“It’s good to have at least one custom made suit in your closet, Alexander.” Alec hears his boyfriend’s voice from somewhere behind the wall of mirrors he’s standing in front of.

Magnus had picked him up right after classes and drove the two of them for an hour into town to a small shop Alec would have not known its existence if not for the other man. With a promise of a free dinner, Alec had agreed to have his measurements taken, only to find himself standing on a platform with three other very well dressed men fluttering around him for the past hour and half.

“Besides,” Magnus’s head pops out from behind a mirror on Alec’s left with a comically attractive top hat that only the man wearing it could pull off, “my Alexander deserves to look like the king that he is.”

Alec feels a blush forming over his cheeks but he brushes off Magnus’s comment with an eye roll.

“How much is this gonna cost? I have a budget; you know that Magnus.”

“Of course, that’s why I’m paying for it!”

“What?!” Alec almost smacks one of the tailors in the head when his body jerks in shock. His eyes quickly zero in on Magnus, prancing back and forth between the accessory isles, and sends the man a hard stare. “I can’t accept this.”

Within a second, before Alec can step down from the platform and call everything off, Magnus’s gentle hands find themselves on the man’s chest, bright eyes staring right up at him.

“Please let me. Think of this as a Congratulatory gift.”

Alec pulls away with a deeper scowl.

“For what? States? Magnus, I haven’t won yet.”

“I believe in you and I also want to spoil you.” The man’s voice drops a little, eyes downcast, and Alec commends himself for not kissing the pout off of his boyfriend’s face. He wasn’t going to give in to Magnus that easily.

“Let me pay for half.”

Magnus doesn’t say anything, just shakes his head.

“Then I’m paying for dinner.”

Silence, then another stubborn head shake. Magnus’s pout continues to grow along with a smile across Alec’s face. He’s a fool to think he could fight Magnus. After another moment of silence, Alec sighs and relaxes, nodding to a tailor next to him to continue his work.

Magnus’s excited eyes meet his and the man reaches up to peck Alec’s welcoming lips.

“You and your stubbornness.” Alec sighs, wondering how long he has until this whole ordeal was done.

“You’re as bad as me.” Magnus runs his eyes over his form, on one hand checking the progress and on the other simply checking out his boyfriend. Not that Alec minds.

“Yet you always win.”

Alec sees a mischievous glint in Magnus’s eyes.

“Always.”

\---

The waiter walks up to the two men seated by the wall with a small chandelier illuminating them in the dim lit restaurant and quickly places the plates of ordered food with a courteous smile. No words are exchanged between the two, only looks of hunger and delight. It doesn’t take any prompting for Alec to have a fork full of pasta showed into his mouth with a content moan.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Magnus says from behind his glass of water, but the smirk in his tone does not go unnoticed by Alec.

“I will be as dramatic as I want after what I went through just now.”

“You stood there as people dressed you.” Magnus rolls his eyes but a fond smile takes over his features.

“Hard work, Magnus, hard work.” The ridiculousness of the situation makes both of them break out into a small laughing fit, doing their best to not disturb other patron.

Magnus wonders how he had managed to think of Alec as anything but the man he has grown to understand and love. The Alexander Lightwood, basketball captain, pride of Idris High, oldest son of the Lightwood family, heart-throb of the whole town, seemed like the typical prick Magnus knew too well. The way Alec easily made his way through the crowd, with that playful smirk and eyes with too many secrets should have made Magnus steer far away from him; however, how was he supposed to know how endearing and silly the man was.

Thinking back to it, their first meeting, Magnus smiles at the memory of The Alexander Lightwood trying to use a pick up line, of all things, on him with flushed cheeks and failing halfway because he ended up staring at Magnus’s face and saying how beautiful he looked. Magnus honestly thought it was a joke, it had to be, but Alec proved to be a very persistent prankster or a very sincere guy who never had the opportunity to express himself like he had done that night.

It was enough to make Magnus agree to exchange numbers and now, sitting here, across from the man himself, sharing hushed conversations about their shoulder widths is too much for Magnus. All too much but just right.

If only the nagging feeling in the pits of Magnus’s heart would shut up and enjoy the moment.

If only.

“Alexander,” Magnus bids his mouth to stop, “can I ask you something?”

“Of course!” Alec scrapes the last bunch of sauce onto his spoon but stops when he meets Magnus’s eyes.

“It’s stupid, but I heard something about people betting on you.” He hates how weak his voice sounds.

Alec tilts his head to the side, eyes looking confused, roaming over his boyfriend’s features for something.

“On me?” The hazel eyes land on deep brown ones. “For the finals?”

Magnus shakes his head, hating himself for even bringing this up. It’s clearly not even worth noting if Alec doesn’t know about it.

“About who you’ll take to prom?”

Alec’s complexion noticeably darkens.

“Oh, that.” He simply shrugs. “As you said yourself, it’s stupid. People seem to find amusement in about anything and everything.”

“What do you think will happen if they find out it’s me? And I heard they were lining up to ask...”

“Magnus,” Alec sighs, shoulders deflating, “Don’t worry about it, okay? As long as I get this game out of the way, my parents won’t care who I date since they’ll be too busy with scouts and things.”

“I understand your parents and that not what’s bothering me.” Magnus catches his tone, hoping it didn’t sound too accusatory.

Alec sits back, the angle too far away for any direct lighting from their little chandelier, making his features so much darker.

“What is it that’s bothering you?” Alec’s tone definitely sounds accusatory and Magnus doesn’t know how to answer that. He knew he shouldn’t have brought it up.

“Nothing.” Magnus shakes his head and tries to put on a cheery smile. “I’m just overthinking.”

Alec doesn’t buy it, Magnus knows that. The man wore his feelings on his sleeves just like how Magnus had once done in the past. He finds himself at the bottom of the steps leading up to his apartment complex, the familiar doorman ready to open the door with their customary greeting, and looks back up to meet Alec’s face.

“So, goodbye until after the game?” Magnus tries to keep it light, unlike the long drive they just had.

Alec’s dark eyes don’t weaver, like he’s trying so hard to pull something out of Magnus. However, after a moment of silence, Magnus feels slightly chilled lips on his own, gently pressing and staying for emphasis. Warm hands cup around his cheeks, spreading the warmth down his neck accompanied with a gentle shiver.

“Magnus.” They’re so close, Magnus can clearly see each of Alec’s lashes, feel the fleeting touches of his lips. “You trust me?”

The question hits Magnus right in the lungs. And the gut. Probably the heart too.

The sudden delay after his question makes Alec’s eyebrows scrunch up, eyes little lost, before abruptly pulling back. Magnus feels his fingers twitch, wanting to pull the man back to right where he was.

“Good night. See you at the game.” Alec turns around and with long legs carries himself farther and farther away from the frozen man still watching him. “I hope.” He says, like an afterthought.

Magnus finally gets air back into his lungs, heart beating in his ears, mind screaming at him for being such an idiot. He watches as Alec makes a turn, disappearing from his sight and that’s when his body decides to function, lips parting only to whisper into the night air.

“Of course.”               

    

  

 

  

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to update! I kind of ran out of steam to write this story... something's lacking and idk how to fix it but I hate leaving things undone so I'm going to push through it and hopefully figure out what it is that I'm lacking... sigh. It's a short chapter but enjoy!

  
**Wednesday, March 21**

“Hey,” Luke turns his attention away from the road to his strangely silent friend, “everything okay?”

Magnus shrugs his shoulder, face seeming like he didn’t even hear Luke. For a moment, Luke wonders if it’s a smart idea to bring Magnus to a house party when the guy wasn’t like this usual self but earlier Magnus had insisted on coming. Something about needing to distract himself and also being there as Luke’s DD in case the party got out of hand. Luke can appreciate that sentiment.

“Parking’s going to suck ass so you won’t mind walking a bit right?”

Magnus shrugs again and now Luke’s getting annoyed.

“Talk to me.”

Magnus sighs.

“I’m fine with walking.”

“But you’re not fine, like in general.”

Magnus stays silent for a beat before fully turning towards his friend.

“I fucked up and I’m trying to silently brood over it by myself. Other than that, I’m just peachy.”

“Okay...” Luke glances to Magnus’s direction, “I can seriously turn this car around and head where ever you need to go. I don’t have to go to this thing. Honestly. We can just, I don’t know... talk?”

“Thank you.” Magnus turns to face the front again, body relaxing into the seat as he takes a deep breath. “But I really need to be out and about. You know I’m an extrovert. I need to suck out all of your energies.”

Luke laughs at that and nods. He knew that once his friend made up his mind, nothing could change it. Which works out great because Luke finds a decent parking close to their destination. With a reassuring nod, the two men make their trek into the surprisingly cold night towards what could be a very interesting party.

\---

Magnus truly thought he could do it. He loved parties. He loved people. But he loves Alec a little more than all that combined and the moment he steps into the overly packed apartment, he instantly regrets his decision. However, the stubborn side of his brain doesn’t allow him to reach out to Luke and ask to leave. He said he would be fine, so he’s going to be fine.

He takes a step to his left right in time as a large body comes crashing down, others around them all laughing at the man’s expense. Magnus takes a deep breath and continues to walk further into the horde of bodies, arms length away from Luke.

“Magnus!”

Magnus turns to see the host of the party, Iris, a martini in one hand and a road kill draped over the other. He never really liked the girl, with her loose mouth and need for attention for any reason, and knew that she only ‘hung’ around him for name-sake only.

“Iris.” Magnus has to catch the girl as she comes crashing towards him, making his work and movement loud, getting others attention around them. 

“You’re such a dear friend to drop by.”

“How could I not? Everyone’s been talking about this the whole week.” Magnus plasters on his courteous smile.

Iris giggles and takes the tail of whatever it is she deemed as fashion under the man’s chin, the coarse hair not feeling all that great, making it hard for him to keep his smile in place.

“Hope you enjoy yourself. I got every poison you may need, but if you want something not here,” she winks, “holler at your girl. I can do my magic.”

“Right.” Magnus nods, looking to his side in hopes of spotting Luke or anyone else who isn’t Iris. “Hey, I think Luke’s calling for me. It was great running into you. Don’t get into too much trouble.” He pulls away from her.

Iris giggles and tries to say something, but Magnus doesn’t stay to find out. He’s weaving his way through the mass, desperately looking for a way out. He once again cusses at himself and his stupidity.

Others think of him as some kind of a genius and yes, he can be one when it comes to many things. He won’t deny that. However, he’s simply a human in the most inconvenient times and events. Like the fact that he has feeling and past that still haunts him. And he could and might have hurt someone very special to him because of his stupid past.

He spots a relatively open area around a makeshift fireplace and he seizes the opportunity to claim the area as his own. The warmth from the fake electric fire actually feels great and he quickly decides that that was the place he would be hiding out in until he had enough.

Magnus pulls out his phone and sees that no new messages or calls were waiting for him. Looking at the time, Alec would just be ending his meal with his family, both of his parents were strong schedule abiding people and he knew their bedtime was in coming up. What Magnus concludes after a minute staring at his black phone screen is that Alec wasn’t going to contact him.

However, he wills himself to think positively. There’s still some time left until it was Alec’s own bedtime and Magnus already sent the appropriate amount of texts and calls without it being overbearing. Magnus needed to apologize, to explain. And that’s what Magnus did. Now he needs to wait for his response.

“Magnus?”

A chill runs down the said man’s body, fingers gripping onto his phone, eyes feeling glued to the dark screen. A body makes its way towards him and he can feel the other’s body heat, the person standing too close for comfort and for his sanity.

“Magnus.” The whispered name this time sounds like a nail on a chalkboard and he wills himself to face his demons.

“Camille.”

A smile stretches over the face that Magnus once loved dearly and the same face that he associates with his heart breaking into millions of shards.

“Wow, running into you here of all places.” Camille steps forwards, making their already small space between them that much more suffocation.

Camille was the first crush, first love, first in so many things for Magnus. He was an incoming freshman, nervous but excited for his future, and she was the goddess to him and many others of his school. She was a year older, a sophomore, when they met.

He was too naive, too blind in their love, the idea of their love that he didn’t see the truth behind their relationship. All of his close friends were aware but nothing could convince Magnus that what he had with Camille was bad. The straw that broke Magnus out of his haze finally happened when she graduated and wasn’t there in person to constantly manipulate the poor man.

Whatever happened had happened and Magnus promised himself that he’s over her and whatever they had. However, the scars are still there and he feels it with each movement his ex makes towards him.

“I really missed you, Mags.” Camille whispers out again, like they were sharing a secret. “You look,” she then pulls back just enough to run her eyes over his plastered body, “handsome, as always.”

“Thank you.” Magnus manages to push out through his heavy lips. His whole body’s rousing to attention, becoming alert to anything and everything she could possible do at that specific time. He could never loosen his guard around her. He knows betters.

“Oh, come on.” Camille reaches for his arm. Only his blazer becomes the shield between the perfectly manicured hands, with delicate golden rings, wrapped around Magnus’s stiff arm. “Why so cold? I bet I know you better than everyone put here together.”

Too many thoughts run through the man’s mind, different ways to reject her approach and the fact that the two of them had already attracted too much attention. Why did everyone have to be so nosy? What’s so wrong with exes standing together and talking? Who is he kidding? He should be counting his blessings that the music’s loud enough to mask their conversation even from the nearest people to the two of them.

“Where are my manners, would you like something to drink?” Magnus thinks it’s stupid but it might just work. He decides to use the excuse of getting Camille a drink but instead find Luke and get the hell out of the house. Sound plan. If only the night takes any pity on the man.

Camille sighs, shaking her head. “I drove here today. Gotta be responsible, right?”

Magnus stops his eyes from rolling out of his skull. Camille and responsible did not go together.

“Come,” she begins tugging Magnus’s arm, “let’s have a seat, we have so much to talk about!”

His whole body begins shouting no, but nothing comes out of his mouth and the smaller of the two manages to drag their bodies and seat them in a too cramped loveseat and makes Magnus feel so exposed, so defenseless.

Physically, Magnus should be able to push the woman away, he had lifted her up in his arms so many times in the past; however, whenever he needed his strength to resist, it all just magically vanished and now’s no different. All this time Magnus thought he had grown, he had moved away. Maybe the incident with Alec should have been a flashing sign that all was not well.

How disappointed Magnus feels right now with himself can not be described.

“Why are you here?” Magnus asks, cussing at his curiosity.

Camille smiles so brightly, maybe because of the question or maybe simply because Magnus was willing to talk to her. Who knows.

“You won’t believe it! My mom’s getting remarried and I’m a bridesmaid, of course I would have been the maid of honor if I didn’t have so much school work! College is keeping me quite busy, you should look forward to it!”

“Congrats to your mother.” That’s as proper of an answer as he can give to Camille at the moment. Granted, her mother was one of the few things Magnus didn’t have bad memories of from their past. He can genuinely be happy for the woman.

“So tell me about yourself, I’m sure once I start about my life there won’t be any left for you to fill in.”

“Nothing much to say.” Nothing he wants to share with her.

“Bull shit. Twenty bucks says that that guy over there can tell me at least ten minutes worth of updates about you right now.” She points to someone Magnus doesn’t care to look at. He simply sighs.

“What is there to say?” He really doesn’t want to do this. He needs to man up and just walk away. Easy. Stand up and walk away.

“Anything! School, student council...” she leans in, “relationship?”

Alec’s face floods through Magnus’s panicked mind. On one hand it’s a pleasant visual compared to anything he could be looking at right now, but Alec was not something he could share with Camille. She doesn’t deserve to know his existence. Period.

Too bad Camille’s one of the very few people who could read him like an open book.

“You found one, didn’t you?” A sly smile passes over her lips like she just figured out a secret and, unfortunately, it truly was one.

Magnus prays for his legs to push up and away from there. Something, anything to happen so he doesn’t have to be there anymore.

“Should I say I’m shocked? Surprised?” Her body heat becomes that much more noticeable as if she’s getting closer than what was possible with how close they were seated to begin with.

It all happens too fast and too slow, all at once. Magnus opens his mouth to respond, to deny Camille the knowledge of anything to do with Alec but it all comes to a halting stop when he sees her dark eyes right before his own and glossy lips press up to his frozen ones.

She pulls away as quickly and swiftly as she fell into his personal space with a shit eating grin.

“And here I thought I would have some fun with you during my visit.”

Magnus wants to scream. He wants to shout at this person who has no right to do anything, especially kiss him. However, he catches Camille this time, the second time she begins to lean in and Magnus has his arms pushing at her shoulders, eyes scanning the woman’s face for any sign of remorse or guilt, only to find nothing.

She stares back at him.

Magnus shakes his head.

“Camille, if anything, you must have some dignity left.” He stands up, hands gently pushing off of her shoulders. “Why, aren’t high schoolers below your standards now? What would your college friends think of this? Unless,” he takes a step back, body slowly turning away from the shocked woman, “you still have feelings for the little old me?” Now he’s fully turned, only head slightly facing the other, “good night, Camille.”

His legs take him away from Camille, from the predicament, from the crowd that he has long forgotten to care for. His hands find his phone and texts Luke a curt good night and that he won’t be going home with him. Magnus soon finds himself breathing the cold city air, eyes darting left and right for a taxi that just so happens to be turning the corner.

The ride home is a blur. Lights here and there but the darkness of his thoughts and disgust running through his body weight heavy on his consciousness. It’s not long before he’s rushing past people and doors all the way until he sees his bed.

He stops then.

With deep breaths, Magnus wills his shaking hands to stop and instead of throwing himself onto his bed, he marches right into his bathroom. The reflection looking back at him truly represents the internal turmoil. He wants nothing but to wash away the dirt that’s on his lips and body so he quickly strips down to his briefs and goes through his nightly ritual of cleansing, making sure not to miss a single step.

Within thirty minutes, he finally feels the soft sheets cover his tired body. He looks up towards his night stand to make sure he remembered to charge his phone. For a moment he wonders if he got a reply back from Luke, but that thought only brings unwanted images and feelings so he turns away from his phone, burying his face into his sheets. A subtle familiar scent softly brushes over his senses and it’s Alec’s scent, still lingering after the morning of their shopping date when the said man had ungracefully flung his lanky body onto Magnus’s bed while he waited for him to finish getting ready.

The scent soothes Magnus like nothing else, temporarily putting his mind at ease. However, even that isn’t enough. He would rather have the man himself right next to him instead of his left over scent that only makes Magnus feels so needy and lonely.

The man’s breathing finally evens out, sleep overtaking his tired mind and body. The dark room settles into a peaceful lull, embracing Magnus’s sleeping form. Unfortunately, the stillness is broken when the sleeping man’s phone screen lights up, silent, but the brightness shows messages from Luke and others coming almost all at once, one after another, seemingly never ending.

All the messages seem to have one thing in common.

Luke: Where r u?? I saw the pics... r u ok??? 


End file.
